Commercial and military systems today are largely software based and growing in complexity. However, despite advances in development practices and tools, the goals of accelerating the rate at which systems can be delivered and reducing their costs cannot be met by simply writing software faster. Delivering faster, cheaper, and higher quality software will only be met with comparable improvements in the practices and tools for automated testing and analysis. Current systems require constant supervision of testing software by trained individuals. Oftentimes, the testing procedures are time-consuming and burdensome. For example, one change for a certain discrete function may affect many other functions of a system, and thereby requiring testing of not just the discrete function but of all the other functions. Thus, considerably time and effort are needed by trained individuals to properly test complex software systems.
Other drawbacks may also be present.